Many people use applications on their mobile devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, to play games, read and/or respond to emails, browse the Internet, consume media content, etc. However, these applications are often designed and created to be executed on a particular operating system (e.g., the iOS operating system, the Android operating system, etc.) associated with a particular mobile device. It can therefore be difficult to install and/or run applications created for a mobile device running one operating system on a mobile device running a different operating system. For example, mobile devices running the Android operating system cannot run gaming applications created for the iOS operating system. In another example, mobile device running the iOS operating system cannot access rich multimedia content available in Apple iTunes. This can also limit mobile device users to selecting particular mobile devices that may have smaller screen sizes or other hardware constraints.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for binary compatible graphics support in mobile operating systems.